


A kick to the legs

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft, the boys are shocked at how openly Matteo shows love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “Fuck you,” David laughs when Matteo kicks the back of his leg. The boys smile at each other with a knowing look in their eyes.





	A kick to the legs

**Author's Note:**

> a writing request sent to me on tumblr 
> 
> it’s not really a theory or headcanon but could you write about how the boy squad would react when they first see how matteo acts around david, i feel like they would loose their minds haha

The trip to the park was David’s idea, the boys had all agreed, eager to get to know the man who makes their best friend so happy. They had met David a couple of times at parties but it had been a brief “hello” before Matteo was pulling the boy into a secluded bathroom to make out. 

 

They had arrived at the park to see Matteo sitting on top of one of the ping pong tables, David between his legs and his hands around Matteo’s neck. David’s laugh rings out loud and bright across the park, Matteo turns his head and catches the eyes of Jonas, he turns his head back to David and nods in their direction. 

 

“Hey dude,” Abdi says as they approach the ping pong table, David steps back and lets Matteo hop down from the table. They all greet each other and settle into a game of ping pong.

 

Jonas and Carlos take on David and Matteo in the first round, the boys jaws almost drop when Matteo kisses David on the lip. 

 

“Fuck you,” David laughs when Matteo kicks the back of his leg. The boys smile at each other with a knowing look in their eyes. 

 

They switch out ping pong partner with Matteo on the sidelines and David partnering with Jonas. 

 

After a few rounds, they find a bench to sit down on. David lays back on Matteo's chest and laces their fingers together. The boys laugh when David blushes after Matteo peppers kisses all over the side of his face. 

 

Everyone sets into their own conversation and Matteo pulls something up on his phone to show David. The boys smile in their direction as Matteo lets out a big laugh and his nose crinkles. 

 

They look at each other smiling, knowing that Matteo is in love and thankful for the man that made it happen. 

 


End file.
